The Mystery
by skyt874
Summary: Three NYPD officers are killed in the line of duty and Danny has to figure out who did it with the help of Jamie. Or will something happen that will threaten the close realtionship between the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

One day at Sunday dinner at the Reagan house the conversation was about the kiling of three police officers at Jamie and Danny's precinct. Jamie who usually had something to say about it was really quiet. Danny and Frank looked at each other and then at Jamie, "You ok harvard?" Danny asked concerned that his little brother wasn't talking. Jamie didn't hear Danny ask him and excussed himself from the table walking outside to get some air. After dinner Frank and Danny walked outside where Jamie was and sat down on either side of him, "Son are you ok?" Frank asked. Jamie shook his head and went inside to grab his keys. When he came back out he told his father and Danny that he was heading to the store to pick up some stuff that he needed for his apartment, both Frank and Danny nod knowing that something was up but they weren't going to push Jamie to tell them.

The next day when Danny saw Jamie coming into work he shot up and pulled Jamie into the alley to talk, "All right what is going on here Jamie? You've been quiter than usual and with the killings of the police officers that I didn't think you knew all that well, something's bothering you what is it?" Danny demanded in his strict but calm voice hoping that his little brother would finally open up to him about what was bothering him. Jamie looked down at the ground and then back up at Danny "I know that I didn't know the police officers that got killed all that well but me and Renzulli were out on duty near where they were killed and I feel guilty about them getting killed" Jamie admits to his older brother and then walks into the precinct.

Danny frowns as he watches his youngest brother walk back into the precinct and into the locker room, he saw Renzulli coming in and asked him if he could talk to him before he and Jamie go out on duty. "What's up Danny?" Renzulli asked to causes Danny to look around the corner to make sure that Jamie wasn't coming out of the locker room yet "I know about you and Jamie being near where the police officers were shot and that Jamie blams himself for not getting there in time to save them. I know it's not his fault and it's not yours but we need to know if you guys saw anything at all. If anyone was walking or running away from the scene when you guys got there?" Danny asked hoping that Renzulli or Jamie had caught a glimpse of the perp running away. Renzulli thought for a few seconds "We did see a young male with a Yankees baseball cap and a dark blue sweater going north from the crime scenes" Renzulli said.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny heard what Renzulli said and wrote it down "Thanks a lot Renzulli. Look after my kid brother for me please." Danny asked. When Danny and Renzulli went to check on what was taking Jamie so long they realized that Jamie wasn't in the locker room. Danny calls their father "Dad we have a problem either Jamie was kidnapped or he went out on his own to catch the kid that killed the officers. Me and Jackie are going to go make a round and see if we can find Jamie." Danny told his father. Frank just hung up after hearing what Danny told him and but he was worried about Jamie and hoping that Danny could find him before something went wrong.

While Danny and Jackie were out making their rounds they find some evidence that Jamie had been there and Danny got out, _Damn it kid, Where are you? we need to find you before something happens please just call. _Danny thought to himself just then his phone rang "Hello?" Danny said answering his phone, it was Jamie "DANNY!" Jamie yelled into his phone just as he got into a car accident. "JAMIE! I'M COMING!" Danny yelled realizing the sounds of where the crash is. When he and Jackie got to the scene of the car crash Jamie was laying with his head on the stearing wheel with blood all over his face. Danny ran to the car trying to find a way to get his brother out of the car, as Jackie called for the ambulance.

As the ambulance got to the scene they used the jaws of life to pray the doors open and get Jamie free. Danny who was standing back watching the peramedics get Jamie onto the stretcher. He ran over to Jamie "I'll be here for you Jamie the whole way I promise." Danny said climbing into the ambulance after his brother "Jackie call my father and tell him please." he called as the ambulance speed off to the hospital.


	3. brothers

Jamie woke up in the hospital the next morning feeling very soar. Danny was asleep in the chair next to the bed and when he heard someone come into the room he shot up and seeing Jamie awake smile "Hey kid, How you feeling?" Danny asked softly remembering that the doctor told him to not talk to loud for a few days as Jamie's ears would be sensitive. Jamie looks up at Danny and smiles a little bit "I'm feeling all right really soar but all right. Did you think dad will be mad that I ruined Joe's car?" Jamie asked causing Danny to smile, "Nah kid he will be happy that you helped us" Danny said smiling just as Frank came into the room "He's right son Renzulli told us what you did to help them. About Joe's car that can be fixed." Frank said coming to stand on the other side of Jamie's bed. "Danny you might want to go out in the waiting room Linda and the kids are out there waiting to see you" Frank said.

Danny walked out to the waiting room and to Linda and kissed her and then gave her a hug. He bent down to his kids level "How are you two doing?" he asked. Jack hugged his dad happy that he is all right. Sean walked to a chair and sat down "He's been worried about his dad" Linda told Danny, who nods and walks over to Sean, "I'm all right Sean, I wasn't hurt your Uncle Jamie though will be very soar for a month." Danny said giving Sean a hug. Meanwhile back in Jamie's room Frank was talking to his son about his day trying to make Jamie forget some what about the pain he was in. He was accomplishing that. Danny's phone rings, it was Jackie, "Hey Jackie what's up?" Danny asked "I was calling for two reason the first being we caught the guy that killed the three police officers, and the second to see how Jamie is doing." Jackie said. Danny kissed Linda's check and headed outside to talk to Jackie not wanting his kids to hear it, "He's pretty badly hurt Jack, three cracked ribs, his ears were bleeding during surgery, his left arm is broken, he's got five bruises on his chest. But at least he's didn't sufer a concusion." Danny told Jackie.

Later on in the day the doctor came into Jamie's room handing Frank the discharge papers "He can go home but he has to have someone stay with him at all times to make sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore. He will have to take these pain killers twice a day and to take them before lunch and before going to bed. They will put him to sleep for a little while but they will get ride of the pain for at least a bit." The doctor said as a nurse came in to help Jamie into a wheel chair. Danny wheels Jamie out to his car telling his father that he will stay with Jamie for a few nights.

While Danny was driving Jamie home he looked back into the back seat smiling as he saw Jamie asleep his head resting on the arm rest of the door. When Danny get's to Jamie's apartment he opens the door slowly lifting Jamie's head so that it doesn't fall. Danny gets Jamie up to his apartment and onto the bed to have a more comfortable sleep. When Jamie woke up he was hungry but when he tried to sit up he let out a small scream making Danny run into the room quickly "Jamie don't try to stand." he said running over to Jamie making him lay down again. Jamie looked up at Danny hating that he has to be baby sat by his older brother again. "Danny you don't have to stay here. What about Linda and the kids?" Jamie asked causing Danny to smile "Linda understands and the kids will be by to visit their Uncle Jamie a little later today so just get some rest little bro" Danny said smiling. Jamie smiled and feel back asleep Danny covering him up and walked back to the living room.


	4. the truth

The next morning Jamie got up slowly gripping his side trying not wake his brother from the sleep he was in. Jamie managed to get to the kitchen without having to many issues, he opened the refrigorator trying to find something to eat as he was really hungry. He manages to find some pancakes from the morning before and grabbed some syrup and a fork and knife before sitting at the table. Danny woke up an hour later and went to check on Jamie and when he didn't find Jamie in his bed he ran around the apartment and smiled once finding Jamie in the kitchen "Damn it kid, don't ever do that again ok" Danny lightly laying his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Danny and Jamie had breakfast together and just as they were visited by Renzulli and Jackie coming to see how Jamie was holding up. "Hey Jamie how are you feeling?" Jackie asked making Renzulli and Danny look at Jamie with interest, Danny wondering if Jamie will tell the truth or keep all of them out like Joe did when he was hurt. Jamie just told them that he was all right before slowly standing up and walked into the living room sitting on the couch. Danny shook his head "I hate it when they lie, I know he's hurting he just doesn't want me or dad to think any less of him. Which we won't we know what it's like to feel helpless and even get hurt."

Jackie and Renzulli head out after saying good bye to Jamie and Danny. Joe came by later that day, "Hey Danny if you want you can go home and see the kids I'll stay with Jamie tonight" Joe said giving Danny a one arm hug before he left. Joe and Jamie spent the afternoon having a fun time Joe making Jamie laugh every once in a while. Frank came by to visit Jamie and smiled when he heard the laughter from his two boys. Danny snuck up on Frank with two cases of bear in his hand "Hey dad I thought you were working today and couldn't make it over" Danny stated remembering that his father called him while he was on his way to visit his wife and kids. "I was but I told my secretary that I was going out to lunch and would be back in an hour or two" Frank said.

Jamie and Joe looked up smiling at their new quest "Hey dad, Danny." Joe and Jamie said in course causing Danny and Frank to smile. "What's so funny?" Danny asked curiously. Jamie was about to answer but Joe stopped him "Let them figure it out Jamie" Joe said smiling. Danny scowlded Joe and then looked at the tv trying to figure out what was making Jamie and Joe laugh. He found it a little while later and smiled himself and pointed to it to make sure his father got it as well. They all laughed and drank some bear. About five minutes later Jamie had dozed of his head falling on Joe's shoulder, Danny looked at Joe and then down at Jamie standing up and manuvering his brother so that he is more comfy.

Danny grabbed a blanket from inside the hallway closet and wrapped it around his baby brother, "Why is it that Jamie always feels more comfy around you Joe?" Danny asked feeling bad that his baby brother never tells him anything and instead always goes to Joe with the problems, "I don't know Danny maybe because every time he tells you and dad something you both look at him like he's a baby, he doesn't like that very much Danny he likes to be reminded that he's a big boy but also that he is cared about dearly. You tend to tell him to toughen up kid, when he just needs a hug from a brother" Joe said honestly remembering a time when Jamie was little and came home with a black eye.

-**flashback- **

_Jamie walked in the door with his head down_

_"Kid what's up?" Danny asked but Jamie didn't answer_

_"Kid I was talking to you" Danny said angrily that his brother wasn't talking to him and grabbed ahold of Jamie's arm and forced him to look up at him. "What happened?" Danny asked_

_Jamie looked at Danny with sad eyes having a feeling that he knows what his big brother would say to him but also knew that Danny wasn't going to let this go "It was a kid at school that knocked the books out of my hand and punched me a few times that's all Danny" Jamie said. _

_"Kid you really need to toughen up." Danny said. Jamie looked up even sader than before and ran up the stairs and to his room. Joe came down "What happaned?" he asked Danny. "Jamie got beat up at school today by a bully. I told him that he has to toughen up" Danny said making Joe shake his head and head upstairs to Jamie's room to comfort him._

**-end of flashback-**

"Danny when Jamie needs comforting he usually tells someone but not you anymore he knows what you are going to say and doesn't want to have to deal with that so he comes to me knowing that I won't judge him for letting someone get the upper hand on him like you would" Joe said causing Danny to punch him in the shoulder. Frank watches but then speakes up "He's right Danny you can be hard on your baby brother we all do make mistakes sometimes and most of the time the perps can get the upper hand on us but we come home everyday to a family that cares about us. Jamie is your little brother, from now on try being nicer to him all right" Frank said, Danny just nods and looks down at Jamie.


	5. the tragedy

It had been three months since the night in Jamie's apartment, Danny and Jamie were getting a little closer as brothers but Jamie still went to Joe when something was bothering him. At Sunday dinner Jamie was quieter than usual and Danny looked up "Jamie you all right?" He asked concern in his eyes. Jamie didn't hear Danny and excused himself from the table and walked outside to shot some hoops. Danny was about to go out to talk to him but Joe stopped him and got up walking outside, "You all right Jamie?" Joe asked lightly not expecting Jamie to answer right away. Jamie nodded and tossed the ball into the basket missing by a long shot. Joe was starting to get worried because Jamie normally doesn't miss by that much, Joe got Jamie to sit down and he gave Jamie a hug hoping at least that would help a little bit.

Later that night Danny walked up to Jamie's room as most of the Reagan's had decided to spend a night together in the same house. Danny smiled seeing Jamie asleep on his bed, Danny walked in and covered his little brother up, "I promise I will always be here for you Jamie." He said before shutting off the light and slowly shutting the door behind him. Around twelve thirty that night Joe got a call to head out.

Danny knew something was wrong when Joe didn't come back the next morning. Frank's phone rings and once Frank hangs up he looks at Danny and Danny could tell that there was bad news. They didn't know that Jamie had woken up and was listening around the corner. Frank looked down and then back up, "Danny it's Joe, he's dead" Frank said letting a tear drop. Danny was about to say something when Jamie ran out the front door. Danny cursed and shoot up going to chase after Jamie but Jamie was to fast for him.

Frank and Danny wait in silence for Jamie to come back, both thinking about Joe. Danny punches a whole in the wall knowing that he couldn't do anything to help bring his brother's killer to justice and it hurt him bad that he couldn't help Jamie get through the rough patch right now. At Joe's funeral a day later Jamie comes but doesn't sit near the rest of the family. Frank sees Jamie and nods for Danny to walk over and sit next to him but when Danny does Jamie gets up and walks out of the church.

That night at dinner while Danny and Erin set the table they both look down at the chair that Joe usually sat in and then at the chair Jamie sat in which was always right next to Joe's. Danny threw a plate at the wall, "Damn it, Why did you have to die Joe?" Danny asked out loud. Frank came in "Has anyone heard from Jamie?" he asked in concern


	6. the heart to heart

It had been two days and no one had seen or heard from Jamie. Danny and Jackie would head out to do rounds trying to find anything that would lead them to find Jamie, but they couldn't come up with anything. When they got back to the station Danny found a letter from Jamie on his desk, Danny sits down to read it and sighs "Damn it kid where are you. Just call" Danny thought to himself. The letter read:

_Dear Danny and Family, _

_I know you guys are worried about me but I am fine I just needed some time to get my head together after Joe's death. I love you guys I do but I feel really bad and I can't sit back on Sunday dinner and pretend like nothing ever happend I just can't. I can't even go near Joe's room without even seeing his face and breaking down. I will try to write more often to keep you guys updated but please don't call I will be home when I'm ready. _

_Sincerley, _

_Jamie _

Danny pounds his fist into the table catching the eye of some of the other people in the room. Jackie looks up "Everything okay Danny?" She asked concerned for her partner. Danny just shrugs and heads into the break room punching the wall, he missed his brother and wanted to help him but Jamie wasn't making it easy for anyone to help him. Jackie came back seeing Danny's hand "Man Danny what did you do to your hand?" she asked grabbing paper towels to stop the bleeding. "Jackie we need to find Jamie" Danny stated not minding his hand and grabbed his coat and heads to his car waiting impatiently for Jackie to come out.

Jackie got in Danny's car "Danny how are we going to find Jamie when no one in your family could find him? He might just need time to himself right now." Jackie said as Danny pulled out of where he was parked and drove around the city trying to think of where Jamie would go when he needed time to himself. Something hit Danny's memory and he turned on the sirens and drove to The Plaza Hotel and pulled into the parking lot jumping out of his car.

Danny ran into the hotel and to the front desk "Is there a kid here named Reagan?" he asked the clerk who looked over the records and nodded "Yes he's staying in room 313. Do you want to see him?" The clerk asked. Danny just nodded not able to say anything at that moment. Jackie who was standing next to Danny was amazed at how Danny was able to find out where Jamie was so quickly.

They head toward the elevator Danny was silent the whole way up not sure of what he'd be facing when he walked into the hotel room. When they get to the room Danny grips the door handle knocking but then decides to kick the door in. He finds Jamie sitting in a chair just staring at the black screen of the tv. Danny walks over to Jamie "KID! what the hell where you thinking of running off like that? We want to help you!" Danny yells at Jamie but when Jamie doesn't respond Danny bends down to his level making Jamie look at him "I know your hurting Jamie I am to," He looks up at Jackie "Hey Jack could you give us a few minutes?" Jackie nods and heads into the hall.

Danny looks back at Jamie "I really understand what your going through Jamie he was my little brother. I should have been there to help him I know it, I let him and the rest of the family down." Danny said honestly. Jamie sat up straighter "How could you let the family down Danny your a great detective, brother and a husband. Not like me I'm a screw up" Jamie said looking at the ground. Danny pulls Jamie into a hug for a second and then said, "Jamie you are not a screw up, you have a photographic memory at times that surprises all of us. We are proud of you Jamie. I know your hurting more because Joe was not just a brother but a best friend but you allways have me and the rest of the family. Got that Kiddo" Danny said smiling softly. Jamie nods and hugs Danny.


End file.
